My name is Amy Rose
by screamingpumpkins
Summary: My name is Amy Rose, and I survived the end of the world. ShadAmy. Oneshot.


This was random really. I hope it's better than _Horoscope._ This is a one-shot. Characters may seem a bit OOC, but they're older now, so it makes decent sense.

Sonic characters is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Or whoever owns them. I don't own them. Kay?

The sun was beginning to set as I stepped upon the white sand. My pink quills hung loosely just below my shoulders. My green orbs were covered by black sunglasses that accented my black hair band.

My name is Amy Rose and I had grown. I was twenty now, and had matured considerably, both body and mind. My intellect rivaled Miles' and I was taller now, my body had slimmed down, and everything was of correct proportions. Unlike Rouge, whom I now work with for the government. ( Or what's left of it any way..)

I had grown out of that horrid red dress that I wore when I was twelve. I now wore a full body black cat suit. (Something Rouge forced me to wear after _he_ died.) My black boots had a small two inch heel that held a knife inside, a precaution that Shadow had suggested. I also worked with him now. (Funny how the end of the world could bring the farthest of allies band together.) In my gloves, a chaos emerald glowed bright pink in it's slot. It was covered by a titanium strength glass. A ring adorned my ring finger.

I now stood at the coastline of the beach. I felt a _woosh_ beside me, making my quills float in the air. My body relaxed as I felt a familiar presence. I turned toward my teammates slowly, not wanting to end my gaze at the setting sun, a little bit of peace that could be found on this empty earth.

Rouge smiled the way only she can and brushed off her black cat suit, identical to mine. Her purple emerald glowed brightly as she positioned her hand on her hip and leaned to the right. Her fangs shining in the light.

"How've you been honey?" She asked. I smiled and answered.

"Fine, how about you two?" I asked. She smiled as Shadow spoke.

"We're doing fine Rose. We came to tell you that we have another job to do." He said softly. His deep voice music to my ears. He wore a leather body suit like mine, a red emerald shimmered in the glass. His black shoes had the rockets on the back, which I kept begging for from the general. I smiled as I kept the conversation going.

"Already? I guess the world waits for no man." I sighed. Shadow smirked at my comment. Rouge laughed and began to stretch.

"Yep! Tomorrow we get to roam the jungle aimlessly till we find any sign of human life! Oh, this is going to be fun!" Rouge said sarcastically. I laughed slightly and turned to the sunset.

"So...are you here just to tell me that?" I asked hopefully. I kinda hoped I wouldn't have to spend the rest of the night alone. Even though I've matured from my twelve year old self, I happened to carry quite a few traits with me still.

To my surprise, Shadow answered my question. "No. I came for some off time. Rouge...I don't really know." Rouge glared at the ebony hedgehog as he shrugged his shoulders, eyes turned to the setting sun on the horizon. Rouge sighed angrily and stopped off as she waved her hands in the air, murmuring about annoying rodents. Shadow smirked. I couldn't help but laugh as I sat down on the white glossy sand. I felt a body fall down beside me. I looked over to my crimson eyed companion as he stared at the darkening horizon.

A couple years ago, if someone told me I would be sitting by Shadow on the beach at a sunset, I would've called them crazy. But then again, I would've said the same thing if someone told me Sonic would die on a hospital bed.

It was just a year ago when Dr. Eggman attacked earth. He was back with a vengeance, he had said. Of course, we (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and me.) thought it would fail, just like every other time. And it seemed that say for a while. But how naive we had been. It was down to me, Sonic, and Shadow, who had joined us halfway into the battle. Knuckles and Tails were at Tails workshop helping the citizens who had escaped the rubble caused by the first wave of robots, heal and check their injuries. Eggman sent a wave of robots at us. It took us a whole hour to defeat them. Sonic was down to one arm and one leg, their counterparts broken. Shadow was in better shape, his wrist broken, but healing fast. I healed myself with a pink emerald, it's power fading away as the life force of the planet was starting to break from the pressure.

I myself was in bad shape. Two broken arms. Which meant no hammer. My black jeans and pink tank top was covered in blood as I tried to heal Sonic with my emerald. But it was useless as Eggman walked towards us with his new and improved Eggwalker. I was sure we were done for when-

_Flashback_

_I could only wrap my arms around my used to be crush as a giant robotosized foot was about to smash us, but it never came. Slowly, I looked up. The Eggwalker's left leg had been thrown across the landscape. The towers and buildings unrecognizable in their dilapidation. Walking towards me and the blue blur was Shadow, coming from the dust. He held out his hand and smirked as he helped me up, Sonic being supported by my right shoulder._

_"Get to Mile's and fast. He can't stand much longer!" Shadow said loudly. I started to panic as Sonic passed out on my shoulder. "I can't leave you! Not again! I won't let you die!" I screamed. This was too much for me to keep my cool. Shadow took my hand in his and gave me a replica emerald. "Go. If it makes you feel better,...you can come back and help." He said calmly. He didn't like the idea, but he knew either way I would come back. I was persistent like that. I sighed. "Fine, but don't get yourself killed." I said calmly._

_He gave me a cocky smile and a thumbs up. "Unlike that Faker, I heal as fast as I run. Don't worry about me Rose. Worry about Faker here. Now go." He said sternly. I smiled. " You hang around Sonic too much. It shows you know.-" I was cut off as an explosion came from a missile not a mile away. I laughed, despite all the tension. "Gotta Jet!" I said as I raised the jewel and yelled- "Chaos Control!"_

_000000000_

_This was only my third time using Chaos Control, but I was already a pro. Well, sort of, as I __landed a couple feet away from my desired destination, __**in front of**__ Tails' door. I kicked open the door __as I transferred Sonic's body into my arms. His breathing was shallow, and I started to run towards Tails' office. There weren't many people here. Meaning only a dozen or so people made it out of the destruction. This was worse than I thought. _

_Knuckles was the first to run to my side. "What happened to Sonic!" he yelled. I sighed hurriedly. "It's worse than we thought. He needs medical attention!" I said. My words were disoriented in my panicked state. Noticing my shaking body, Knuckles took Sonic from my arms and brought him over to a white table in the center of the room. _

_The furnisher was moved to the corners of the room, making room for the medical equipment. There were four beds in three rows across the living room. Tails ran over to me, surprise on his fourteen year old face. His white scrubs were covered in blood and a surgical mask covered his muzzle. "What _happened_ to Sonic!" He asked nervously. I shook my head. "His right leg and left arm is broken. I tried to heal him with my emerald, but it's power is fading off and on. It's dieing." I finished. Tails nodded and gave me another replica emerald, it's artificial pink glow warming my cold hands. He ran to Sonic's side an pulled out a knife._

_I could no longer watch, and teleported to the ebony hedgehog._

_I was relieved when I saw Shadow destroy the Eggwalker with his Chaos Spear. Eggman's body burned to ash as I ran to the Hedgehog, his body bleeding furiously. He hopped off the giant hunk of metal and took out an emerald from his power ring and insert it into his arm. I skidded to a stop as Shadow's body healed itself faster than before. He looked up, his eyes grave._

_"We're too late." He said simply. I shook my head._

_"What do you mean? He's dead, like his robots! We-" He cut me off as he laid his hands on my shoulders and looked down to see my face._

_"-__**Lost**__. His robots were sent all over the world. No building is left standing Rose."_

_"But his robots...they're still...working?" I asked. In my state of despair, I went into denial I think. But quickly recovered._

_"No. They...simultaneously combusted -" He was at lack for a better phrase as he twitched slightly. "-It was an auto demand. Eggman set them off when the last leg of the walker was destroyed."_

_I felt suddenly ill. But before I could fall, Shadow lifted me in his arms, and ran southbound. I wanted to cry. Cry for the world, for the Earth, for me. But no tears came. I cuddled into Shadow's chest yelled incoherent curses into Shadow's fur. It was about fifteen minutes later when Shadow broke my string of curses._

_"Are you quite done?" He asked annoyingly. I yelled one more profanity in his chest and relaxed slightly in his arms._

_"Yeah." I said. I looked up and smiled sheepishly. Shadow shook his head slightly. "Sorry __Shadow. I think I might have broke a record!" I said smiling. If we were cartoons, I'm sure now would be a -insert sweatdrop here- moment for Shadow. But us being living, breathing, mobians, I guess that couldn't happen, now could it?_

_Shadow sighed again an let me down on my own two feet. My pink sneakers touched white tile floor slowly. Wait! White tile floor? I looked around slowly. "Since when did we stop running?" I asked. I'm sure Shadow would've laughed ( Well, the way Shadow laughs is more of a low chuckle, but not the point!) if it weren't for the end of the world and stuff. "Around the 'Bullshit' part." I blushed. "Oh." That was like the third word I said! Gah!_

_I looked above me, a flag with stars and stripes was above my head, to my side was a seal with an eagle and a scroll in its talon. We were in the White House! I should've guessed as much. Men and their politics._

_Shadow took my hand and led me too the big oak door. "Now is not a time to site see Rose." Shadow said. I could feel the vain in my head start to beat against flesh. I sighed and followed the ebony hedgehog through the door as he dropped my hand. _

_As we entered I could feel all eyes turn toward us. I _hated_ being the center of attention. Oh God I hated it. _

_We were walking to the desk when someone's massive hand fell upon my shoulder. A loud voice boomed behind us._

_"Sir, two hedgehogs. Do you want'em?" It sounded like a male. His voice was gruff and husky. In my peripheral vision, I could see he was a tall man, with dark chocolate skin. He wore a black suit, and sunglasses over his eyes. I'm guessing he was bald._

_Shadow spoke. "We're here to-" He was cut off by another large voice. "No Bruno. Leave me hedgehogs." With on glance from the Shadow, I knew this was going to get messy._

_We were faster than the big two humans behind us. I grabbed the hand on my shoulder, and with my enormous strength ( Swinging hammers around all the time is bound to get me _some_ upperbody strength) threw the man in front of me, Shadow barley made it out of the way._

_Yep. He was bald. _

_It was unfortunate for us that Bruno had friends. More like twins, but that's not the point. The two men were large, and bald. Of course. Go with the Men in Black theme. Men are soo not creative._

_ I sighed as one came running towards me. Quickly, I whipped out my hammer. His eyes went wide as I hit him square in the gut. Ha! Take that! Stupid man. I looked over to Shadow as he held the man by his collar up against the wall. Slowly, he let him drop, unconscious. ( Or so I hoped.) _

_Shadow walked to the chair and spinned it around towards the front. I was expecting a whimpy American president. You know, gray hair, no muscle. Boy was I wrong._

_It was a large man in army uniform. Multiple medals graced his uniform. A scar was across his long nose. His black eyes seemed cold and merciless. This was no President._

_"General." Shadow said. "Where is the President?" His voice was cold. He obviously hated this man. The general smirked. " Like the rest of the worlds' leaders, dead. I'm in charge now. And I am your-" I cut him off and slammed my fist on the desk. Papers flew every where. "We are not your servants, or henchman or what ever! We're here to...to..." I looked over at Shadow. What were we here for? Shadow sighed. "We are here to compromise. Sonic is in poor condition. And there are more people out there who need to be found and healed. For us to do help them...we'll need assistance." The General smiled._

_"Shadow, why would _you_ want to help us pitiful humans? I thought you would want to kill us off by now." Shadow snapped and grabbed the man's neck. " I'm keeping a promise." He said darkly. But still, the General showed no fear. Shadow threw the man to the other side of the room. But the man wouldn't break._

_Slowly, Shadow walked over to the general. He bent down to look at the human strait in the eye. As the general looked up, I could tell he was scared. The general quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it at my chest. A red dot was visible right above my heart. My heart stopped. Shadow's eyes narrowed. "Come any closer, and I'll shoot the girl." Shadow glared at the man with his crimson eyes. A red chaos energy started to emit and move around him. "Shoot her, and you'll die the most slow, painful death that could ever be imagined." His voice was dark and demanding. I would've been scared of Shadow if my cell phone didn't ring. _

_The familiar tune of _ Star Wars_ rang through the halls. Shadow raised a delicate brow. I sighed. "Damn it Tails!" I muttered as I hit the talk button on the pink razor phone._

_His next words froze me still. Behind his sniffles and cries, I could hear the humans' cries as well. The phone dropped from my hand and broke on impact with the floor. _

_"No." I said. I was trying to reassure myself, to gather my bearings. For the first time in a long time, tears came. They strolled down my cheeks as Shadow looked at me worriedly. Shadow hit the man on the side of the neck, making him unconscious. He walked towards me and put his hands on my shoulders. Slowly, I lent into his chest and began to cry. Shadow wrapped his arms around me hesitantly. "What's wrong Rose?" He asked. His mouth was right by my ear, his breath tickling my senses. "He's gone Shadow." I said in between sobs. He was gone. Sonic the Hedgehog died on the operation table. He died fighting. He died in Tails' hands. _

_Shadow understood and held me tight. I cried harder in his chest, my hands clutching his white fur. He took out his emerald, and took two of mine from my pocket. He studied them. I stopped crying and stepped away from his pleasant embrace. He studied the emeralds as I released him from my famous death grip. I stood back and looked at the emeralds as they glowed brilliantly . Shadow spoke._

_"The emeralds are coming back to life." I looked at Shadow again. "That means the Earth is repairing itself, right?" I asked between sniffles. Shadow nodded and grabbed my hand. My heart seemed to flutter in my chest. These weren't butterflies. No, these were friggin bats!!_

I was broken out of my reverie by the ebony hero. "Rose, are you O.K?" I looked up. "Huh? Oh..oh...yeah! Just thinking is all!" I said reassuringly. Shadow shook his head and put one arm around my shoulder, bringing us close. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. He picked up my left ring finger and stared at the gold band around it. He put his own by mine in front of the barely visible sun. Did I mention Shadow was my hubby? No? Oh, well I guess now is the time. Shadows my hubby. There. I said it without giggling like a girl!

Or not.

Shadow stared at me and chuckled. I smiled and curled up in his lap.

My name is Amy Rose, and I'm married to Shadow the Hedgehog.

My name is Amy Rose, and I saw Sonic the Hedgehog die.

My name is Amy Rose, and I survived the end of the world.

Thanks for reading!

Screaming Pumpkins


End file.
